Horus Reborn: To Be One Again
by Doragon-chan
Summary: Takes place after ceremonial duel something weird is happening to Yugi and Yami. They fuse body, mind and soul. Will this change them for better or worse?


Title: To Be One Again

Suma: New story, enjoy and please comment if you please.

Summary: (Takes place after ceremonial duel) First in the Horus Reborn series. One day Yugi ends up in the hospital in a coma. Yugi is different when he returns. Could Yami have something to do with it?

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or they would have their souls fuse when Atem goes to the afterlife. ^.^

To Be One Again

By: Doragon-chan

Domino Hospital, Yugi had been rushed to the hospital. He has been in a coma for three weeks and no one has a clue as to why.

*Flashback, Three weeks ago*

Yugi and Yami are having a discussion in Yugi's room. Yami woke up Yugi after finding him screaming in his sleep.

"We have to keep this a secret for now." Yugi says.

"Are you sure about this aibou?" asks Yami.

"We can't tell, not while we still do not know what is happening." Yugi replies.

"I see your point aibou, I just want to help and I don't know how." Yami says. "It's just ….that dream…"

"I know Yami; we need to know what it meant." Yugi says. They spend the next few hours researching dreams. Yugi begins to feel weird and passes out on his bed. Yugi is found, an hour later unconscious on his bed.

*Flashback, End*

"What exactly happened?" asks Anzu.

"No one knows actually." Jounouchi says. Just then, Yugi opens his eyes.

"Yugi?" says. Yugi blinks at her, but says nothing.

"Who are you?" Yugi asks.

"Take it easy. Do you recognize any of us?" Anzu says.

"I think so. Jounouchi…Honda…Anzu…Ryou. Is that right? And who is Yugi?" Yugi says as he points to each in turn.

"You're our friend Yugi," says Jounouchi.

"Yugi…I remember." Replies Yugi.

"Your eyes have changed, they're red now." Ryou pipes up.

"Yami and I, we are one again." Yugi says.

"Your souls fused?" he asks.

"Yes, we didn't understand what was happening to us, now I know." Yugi says.

"Can you still do shadow magic?" asks Jounouchi.

"Yes, of course I can." Replies Yugi, as if that was a stupid question. Just then, five doctors come rushing in.

"He's awake, it's unbelievable!" cries one doctor. One of the doctors checks him over.

"Your fine, you can leave." The doctor says.

"Sign out at the front desk." One of the other doctors replies. Yugi changes into his clothes and they go to the front desk and he signs out. As they begin walking to the game shop, the questions begin.

"Why just you, why didn't Ryou fuse as well?" asks Honda.

"Um, I chose not to answer that question." Yugi says.

"They were probably doing something they shouldn't have." Ryou says.

"No, that's not it. It's just what happened. Yami and I were dreaming. Then, the soul rooms were bathed in light. After that, all I remember is waking up in the hospital." Yugi says. He closes his eyes for a moment and sighs. "Atem's spirit is free, so my soul is whole. It's just my soul room now" He says. The dream had been odd.

*Dream*

Yami and Yugi were in a hallway that reminded them of the hallway between soul rooms. They could hear voices.

"Osiris, you must be happy. You'll see your son soon." come one voice.

"I wish it could be on different circumstances, Ra." Osiris says. Yami and Yugi follow the voices and find two human-looking people. The two men, one dressed all in gold and the other all in red and purple. They looked to be in their late thirties or early forties. The man with bright red eyes and a sly grin was instantly thought to be Osiris. Ra had a dangerous look to him and a kind face.

"That is true; it would be nice if it wasn't because of this." Ra says, a sad smile on his face. Suddenly, both soul room doors fly open and light pours out. A voice comes as Yami and Yugi are engulfed by the light.

_Be free old spirit, Heal beautiful soul_

Then all goes blank before Yugi wakes up screaming.

*End Dream*

"Is that why you think you two fused?" asks Honda.

"I don't think, I know. My soul is whole." Say Yugi. They finally reach the game shop and go inside.

"Yugi!" cries Sugoroku, hugging Yugi as he comes in.

"Jii-chan, have you been doing okay?" asks Yugi.

"I've been fine besides worrying about you." Sugoroku says.

"Sorry Jii-chan." Yugi says.

"How about we have a sleep-over?" asks Anzu.

"Good idea Anzu." Sugoroku says with a smile.

It is now late at night and Jounouchi, Honda, and Anzu are woken up by voices. They look and Yugi is gone. They follow the voices upstairs. They meet Sugoroku at the top of the stairs, he points to Yugi's room. They recognize one of the voices as Yugi. They listen to the conversation.

"…right now? Can't it wait?" says Yugi.

"No, I'm afraid not Amen Horus." The second voice replies with a sigh.

"Fine Ra, but can I come back and say good-bye if the need should arise?" says Yugi.

"Yes, that can be arranged." Ra says.

"Alright, let us go then." Yugi says, and then it goes silent. They open the door and Yugi and 'Ra' are gone.

(A/N: Amen Horus means Beloved Horus or Beloved of Horus. Here it means the former.)

It is now morning and everyone wakes up to the smell of cooking. They go in the kitchen to see Yugi is cooking.

"Good morning." Yugi says. He is dressed casually, but he has six golden bracelets on.

"Yugi…." whispers Anzu.

"From the sound in your voice, I take you guys heard last night. I believe you will be glad to know I get to stay." Yugi says. Everyone cheers and Yugi laughs. "Would you guys miss me that much? Jii-chan's family, I know he would." Yugi says.

"Of course, you're my best bud." Jou says.

"Thank you." Yugi says.

"I have two questions." Anzu says.

"What?" asks Yugi.

"First, what's with the bracelets? Second, what was it Ra called you last night?" Anzu asks.

"For your first question, they're a gift from my father. For your second, he called me Amen Horus or Beloved Horus." Yugi says.

"Horus is the son of Osiris, the Egyptian judge of the dead." Sugoroku says.

'Those bracelets are a gift from his dad…'thought Honda.

"Of course you didn't know Jii-chan; I was to keep it secret. That was mom's final request." Yugi says.

"That's some huge secret." Anzu says.

"But it was my mother's final request to me. That made it easy to do." Yugi says.

"Yugi has always cherished his parents. When he first came to live with me, I thought both his parents had died." Sugoroku says.

"Mom took care of me alone since dad had to go back to the afterlife. After a while, he came and took her and sent me to Domino." Yugi says.

"Why not take you as well?" asks Honda.

"To allow me to experience the world, I was very young when my mother left. I am free to go back and forth if I want to, I was born with that ability." Yugi says and he chuckles. "I remember once when I was about two, I wanted to see him so bad, that ability activated. He had to bring me back because I did not want to go. It was a very awkward moment for them." Yugi says. Everyone then sits down, Yugi fixes plates and everyone eats and continues chatting.

Monday comes and at lunch break Yugi went to the roof to wait for the others. He soon falls asleep and dreams.

*Dream*

Yami appears in front of Yugi. "Aibou thank you." Yami says.

"For what?" says Yugi.

"Thank you for freeing me." Yami says.

"Thank you, Atem, for showing me I can be strong." Yugi says. Yami smiles and Yugi smiles back.

*End Dream*

Jou shakes Yugi, awakening him. "Hey! Wake up Yugi." He says.

"Huh?" Yugi asks, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"You fell asleep." Anzu says.

"Sorry. Let's eat." Yugi says.

"Are you feeling alright Yugi?" asks Anzu.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Why?" he says.

"You seem distracted." she says.

"Oh? Sorry, I didn't notice." Yugi says, taking a bite of his lunch.

"Say, Yugi? Can I look at your homework for the next class?" Jounouchi suddenly asks.

"Forgot to do it didn't you?" Yugi chimes.

Jounouchi gawks at Yugi, Yugi laughs.

"Okay, just this once Jounouchi-kun." Yugi says.

"Thanks Yugi. You're the best man!"

Yugi smiles and takes it out, holding it to Jounouchi. He takes it and starts copying. Yugi starts eating again. He was sure he would miss them if he had to leave. Yugi hoped he would not have to take over for his father until long after his loved ones were gone. They talk about what they want to do after school until the bell rings. Yugi was taking advanced classes now. It seems that Yugi is very smart when he actually applies himself. When asked why he never did before, he simply said he did not know. The gang knew he had other things on his mind before, mainly the millennium puzzle.

Shortly after the pharaoh left, the principal noticed that Yugi's grades did not reflect his intelligence. Yugi did badly in class work, but very well on tests. Talking to Yugi's friends and grandfather taught him that Yugi did not cram before tests. He was called to the principal's office and talked with him. He noticed that Yugi seemed uninterested in his classes. Yugi was then tested and found to be just as smart, if not smarter, than Seto. He was immediately put into a few advanced classes. The gang still had two classes together, both in the afternoon. This was because Yugi wanted to still see his friends.

"So, what is everyone doing after school?" asks Jounouchi.

"Nothing." everyone but Yugi says.

"Nothing planned right now Jounouchi-kun. Why are you asking?" Yugi says.

"I was thinking we should all go to the arcade today. We have not gone in a few days." Jounouchi says.

"Sure, that sounds fun." Yugi says smiling.

The bell rings, ending lunch. Joey gives Yugi back his work, thanking him. Everyone heads to class. After the deal was made, Yugi's grades improved greatly. Yugi, Anzu, Ryou, and Honda take notes; Jounouchi makes an attempt.

Finally the day ends and the gang meet up at the gate to head to the arcade.

"So, how are your other classes going Yugi?" asks Anzu.

"They are good. Jii-chan is happy that my grades have improved." Yugi says.

"Maybe it's just that you are actually paying attention now." Jounouchi says.

"Jounouchi-kun, I did pay attention. I just did not care about the work." Yugi says.

"Do you care now?" asks Honda.

"Not really, but it is a little more fun." He says.

"That's good." Honda smiles at Yugi.

Suddenly Yugi's cell phone rings. He goes outside to answer it. He comes back in looking a little guilty.

"Sorry guys, I have to go. My stepmom is coming to visit." Yugi says.

"Stepmom? You have a stepmom Yugi?" says Anzu.

"Yeah, you know the red headed lady that is at the game shop from time to time?" Yugi says as he gathers his stuff.

"Yes. She isn't your birth mother?" Anzu replies.

"No. She is my stepmother. Maybe one day I will show you my real mom." Yugi says.

"I'll keep you to that." Jounouchi says.

"Alright. See you guys." Yugi says heading out the door.

The next day is Saturday, so the gang goes see Yugi at the gameshop. They heard talking upstairs as they enter the shop entrance.

"Oh hello kids, here to see Yugi." Says Sugoroku.

"Yes, is that okay?" Anzu asks.

Sugoroku nods and they head upstairs. They see Yugi's stepmom giving him a hug.

"I am so proud of you!" she cries.

"Thanks mom. Could you let go now? My friends will be here soon I think." Yugi says.

"Too late Yugi, we are already here." Jounouchi says.

Nami, Yugi's stepmom, let's go. She bows to the gang.

"Hello, nice to meet you. I setup some snacks and drinks in Yugi's room for you all." Nami says.

"Thanks mom, that's nice of you." Yugi says. They head up to Yugi's room. Yugi sets up his games.

"Hey Yugi, I have a question." Anzu says.

"Yeah, what is it Anzu?" asks Yugi.

"You said you would show us your mom one day. What did you mean?" asks Anzu.

"Oh, I have photos I can show you." Yugi says heading over to a drawer. He pulls out a small photo album. Opening it the first photo, it is of a couple. Both have characteristics of Egyptian as well as Asian.

"These are my parents. You may know them as Osiris and Isis." Yugi says.

"Your mom is very beautiful." Anzu says.

"Thanks." Yugi says. He turns to the next photo and it is Osiris and Isis holding a baby. Around the baby's wrist is a locket. A locket the others realized that Yugi has been wearing since the night of that mysterious conversation with Ra.

"What is in the locket Yugi?" she asks.

"Oh it just has a smaller version of this picture." Yugi says. He turns the page and it's a picture of a 5 month old Yugi and his mom playing with blocks. The next picture is of Yugi standing by a bookshelf. The next few are of Yugi's first birthday, followed by a two year old Yugi and his grandfather. Yugi looks a little sad and there are two little suitcases next to them.

It was obvious what had happened when this picture was taken. This was when Yugi's birth mother left him. Yugi sighs and puts away the photo album. Turning to everyone he grabs a cookie off a plate of cookies.

"Okay, now what?" say Honda.

"Games!" cries Jounouchi.

Everyone laughs and Yugi pulls out an Xbox 360 and PS3, asking which he wanted to play. Jounouchi picks the PS3 and they play Grand Turismo 5. They play games until it gets really late. Yugi sees them out and Sugoroku, Nami, and Yugi sit down for dinner.

A year passes with nothing eventful happening. It's almost time for graduation.

It's the day that exam grades come out. Everyone is nervous and antsy. The gang head over to the postings to check their scores. Anzu and Ryou get average marks, Jounouchi and Honda get low marks and Yugi gets high marks. Jounouchi hands Honda five dollars, Yugi and Anzu give them confused looks.

"Guess I lost this one Honda, my man." Jounouchi sighs.

"You guys made a bet about our scores?" asks Yugi.

"Yeah, we bet that your scores would be the highest." Honda says.

"Are you serious? Why would you bet on my scores?" Yugi asks.

"I bet that they would be in the top ten, but Honda bet you would be in the top 5." Jounouchi says.

"Say, let's go do something after school today. I don't have to man the shop today and mom won't be here until two days before graduation." Yugi says.

"Alright! Arcade time!" cries Jounouchi. Yugi giggles and they all head to class.

The day is uneventful and after school they head to the arcade.

A few days later, it's graduation day. Everyone is surprised to find out that Yugi is valedictorian. Yugi meets up with the gang and his family after the ceremony.

"Hey, let's go to Burger World to celebrate." Jounouchi says.

"Yeah, let's go." Anzu says.

'Is it okay?" asks Yugi. Sugoroku nods.

'Just make sure your back for dinner. Your mom wants to make dinner for you." Sugoroku says.

"Okay, I will. I will be home at 5:30." Yugi says. They then head off to Burger World.

"So, what is everyone going to do now?" asks Ryou.

"Well, I'm finally going to go to New York." Anzu says.

"Honda and I are probably going to get job." Jou says for himself and Honda. Yugi is quiet for a while before answering.

"I'm going to college either here or in Egypt." Yugi says.

"Archeology right?" says Anzu.

"Yeah and art too." Yugi says.

"Double major?" asks Anzu. Yugi nods.

"I'm going back to England to help my dad." Ryou says.

After finishing celebrating, everyone heads home. They promise to keep in contact. Yugi get home to find him mother cooking in the kitchen. Offering to help he get a no and is sent off to find something to do. Nami leaves the next day telling Yugi to write her often. Two days later Yugi gets an acceptance letter from Lost World University, within a week he's off to Egypt ready for a new adventure.

Owari

A few notes:

Suma: As I came to the end of this fiction, it made changes to another fiction, making it the sequel to this one. It's called "When He Needed Someone". Please look forward to it!

Oggie: Are you proud of this fic kage?

Suma: Yep!

Yugi: Thank you for not killing me.

Suma: It's very rare that I do and you know it!


End file.
